


Пробуждение

by Firizi, pen_pusher



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firizi/pseuds/Firizi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_pusher/pseuds/pen_pusher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хицугая Тоширо умер, а Гриммджо Джагерджак - нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пробуждение

Капитан Хицугая Тоширо умер. Такие дела.  
Капитан Хицугая Тоширо сидит на энгаве двенадцатого отряда и смотрит в завитки на песке. Мелкие белые песчинки, ими засыпан двор здешних казарм. Может, и других тоже, но капитан Хицугая Тоширо там не был. Вернее, был до смерти, так что это все равно.  
Тонкие завитки складываются в воронку, расходятся кругами, как поверхность мутно-зеленой речки в Руконгае, по которой скачет плоский камушек. Капитан Хицугая Тоширо не знает, откуда этот образ: из его жизни или чьей-то чужой. Впрочем, теперь у него только смерть, так что это не имеет значения.  
Капитан Хицугая Тоширо теперь не капитан. Такие дела.  
Мертвых капитанов, капитанов-зомби не бывает, объяснил Хицугае желтоглазый шинигами в чудной маске. Куроцучи Маюри. Капитан Куроцучи. Просто Куроцучи - так его звал Хицугая до того, как умер. Теперь не зовет никак. А зачем его звать? Куроцучи приходит сам, как в том анекдоте, но Хицугая анекдотов не помнит (или не знает?).  
У Куроцучи, кроме странных атрибутов, есть еще длинное белое хаори, идущее складками и волнами, когда он садится рядом. На спине цифры десять и два. Хицугая бы убрал последнюю. А что потом? Утонул бы в чужой накидке?  
У Хицугаи нет ни хаори, ни звания, ни отряда. У Куроцучи - есть. Это должно бесить? Это должно злить Хицугаю?  
\- Расскажи, что ты чувствуешь, - велит Куроцучи и пытливо таращится круглыми глазами с крошечными точками зрачков.  
\- Ничего, - откликается Хицугая. Линии его занимают больше разговора.  
\- Ты должен отвечать правдиво и полно! - напоминает Куроцучи. Разворачивает его за здоровое плечо, смотрит в глаза, словно гипнотизирует, хотя ему это вряд ли нужно. - Ты должен меня слушаться. Ты - мой зомби. Мой эксперимент. А мои эксперименты никогда не выходят из-под контроля. Ну? - Куроцучи встряхивает мальчишку. - Отвечай.  
\- На какой вопрос? - уточняет Хицугая.  
\- Чувства. Опиши.  
\- Их нет, - Хицугае неинтересно, он смотрит на песок. - Это правда.  
\- Хм-м-м, - Куроцучи трет острый подбородок, непонятно зачем. Он же все равно под маской.

Все, что есть у Хицугаи - редкие визитеры.  
\- Широ-чан!  
Малорослая худая девчонка с пучком на затылке испуганно моргает и переводит взгляд на Куроцучи.  
\- Ничего, что я?..  
\- Общайся как привыкла, - милостиво разрешает тот. Зачем-то ему это нужно, понимает Хицугая, но ему-то какая разница?  
\- Широ-чан...  
Широ-чан - это тоже он. Наверное, ему не очень нравилось, когда его так звали, потому что девчонка (Хинамори?) смотрит настороженно, словно боится реакции. Ах, да. Он же мертвый. Не все к этому привыкли.  
\- Кира-кун... он умер, ты слышал?  
Хицугая пожимает плечом. Он тоже умер, велика новость.  
\- Хирако-тайчо...  
Линии складываются в пучок и распадаются, словно из жидких прядей вытаскивают шпильки. В линиях проступает цифра 5, грубая, слишком квадратная.

\- Тайчо!  
Он не капитан, но эта женщина продолжает его так звать. Прижимает к груди, гладит по волосам. Хицугая почему-то уверен, что до его смерти она бы не осмелилась так сделать.  
От нее пахнет терпким теплом и еще чем-то. Хицугая не помнит запаха цветов и сакэ, так что угадать не может.

\- Ну, и хера ли ты расселся?  
У нового гостя не черные, а белые хакама и дыра в животе. Он странный... наверное, странный. Но Хицугае ли судить? Он вообще мертв.  
\- Ты чо, на пенсию досрочно вышел, а, шинигами? Решил устроить отпуск? Встань, блядь, когда я с тобой говорю!  
Хицугая косится на шумного парня через плечо и замечает на нем линии. Острые углы маски, ровная диагональ носа, тонкий штрих рта, решительная прямая подбородка. Пересекающиеся линии грудных мышц, проступающих под кожей. Квадраты мышц пресса.  
\- Ты меня бесишь даже больше, чем раньше!  
У его дыры ровные-ровные края. Идеальные.

\- Какого хера он все еще без руки? - рычащий голос хорошо слышен со двора, потому что окно открыто. Да Хицугая не особо слушает. Пропускает сквозь себя - и отпускает.  
\- Йонбантай-тайчо больше нет. Иноуэ Орихимэ в Гэнсэе.  
\- А ты на что?  
\- А мне интересно посмотреть, восстановится ли он сам.  
\- А если не восстановится?  
\- Ну-у-у, значит не судьба. В конце концов, я его завел не чай подавать. Проживет с одной рукой.  
\- Ты-ы-ы!!!!  
\- Ярэ-ярэ. Совсем забыл про ошейник, арранкар-кун?  
\- Ку... роцучи... с-с-су... ка...  
Во дворе темнеет, и линии пропадают, словно кто-то разровнял песок большими граблями.

Гриммджо их не понимает.  
Они знают обо всем. О каждом движении, о каждой мысли, произнесенной вслух. Следят, но почему-то сквозь пальцы, каждый раз отворачиваясь, если цепкий взгляд арранкара становится слишком пристальным. Нехотя пожимают плечами - обоими, целыми.  
От этого становится противно. До тошноты. До влажных ладоней и пульсации в затылке. Словно желтоглазый мудак снова его чем-то траванул, «случайно» смешав не те ингредиенты. Словно доза опять оказалась слишком большой, а значит ближайшая неделя пройдет в кроваво-красной пелене.  
Гриммджо их не понимает. Даже в Эспаде, где каждый был сам за себя и против всех, такого не допускали. Даже чертов Айзен был внимательнее к своим «подопечным».  
А у этих... у них все хорошо. Они здоровы, их никто не пичкает ядом, не заставляет смотреть. Они просто отворачиваются. Словно это не с ними происходит. Не в их доме, не в их казармах. Не в их, блядь, жизни. Не_жизни. Той, которая сидит на заднем дворе и передвигает камушки, следя за тем, как ветер разносит песок.  
Но они ведь тоже следят. Выглядывают из-под штор придуманного равнодушия и ждут. Чего?  
Гриммджо не в курсе. Почему вернули Мацумото? Почему Мугуруму? От него же толку меньше, чем от арранкара. Почему того кудрявого, вечно напевающего под нос? Почему не мальчишку?  
Гриммджо не в курсе, он - еще один обитатель зверинца, собранного в тиши подземных лабораторий двенадцатого отряда. Но он точно знает, что нужно делать.  
Только времени на это уходит много, слишком много. Даже странно, что хватает терпения.

\- Гриммджо? Я думал, тебя давно...  
\- Отпустили? - арранкар криво усмехается и кивает в знак приветствия. - Они даже тебя никогда не отпустят, Куросаки.  
Рыжего не нужно просить, ему хватает того, что он видит сам. Не сквозь пальцы, но прямо, открытыми глазами.  
Он, кажется, единственный, кто не отворачивается. Не прячет взгляд, не прищуривается с задумчивым интересом. Он взбешен чуть меньше, чем арранкар, но достаточно для того, чтобы Кьераку не смог промолчать и пожать плечами. Здоровыми.

\- Ну и хули ты снова тут расселся? - арранкар пинает мелкий камушек, оставляя глубокую воронку в песке, и вздергивает пацана за шиворот. Только тот не следит за движениями Гриммджо, а за округлой галькой, что чертит ровную дорожку в белом песке.  
\- Смотри на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю.  
Гриммджо не рычит. Не злится. Не бьет. Сжимает косодэ покрепче, словно собираясь вытрясти из нерадивого щенка весь песок, что он успел набрать на своей детской площадке, пока родители отвернулись, и поднимает выше, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне.  
\- Переезжаем. Теперь ты - моя зверюшка.

***

\- У шляпы-тапок я жить не буду.  
\- У меня ты не будешь жить тем более!  
\- Значит, найди мне дом!  
\- Почему сразу я?!  
\- Это твой город, Куросаки, вот почему. И ты точно не хочешь, чтобы я сам пошел искать жилье.  
Хицугая сидит на ступеньках двухэтажного магазина без посетителей и продавцов, зато с грязно-желтым песком во дворе. На нем нет линий, воронок, кругов, какие бывают на мутно-зеленой поверхности руконгайской речки, если бросить в нее плоский прыгучий камень. Хицугае неинтересно смотреть и слушать чужие разговоры тоже неинтересно.

\- Что за конура? - синие кеды на толстой белой подошве пинают дверной косяк.  
\- Квартира моего друга. Он уехал на лето к... в общем, уехал. Так что аккуратнее тут, я обещал, что к возвращению Мизуро все останется как было.  
\- Никогда не давай невыполнимых обещаний, Куросаки.  
Рыжий временный шинигами оказывается на лестнице, тяжелая дверь захлопывается перед его носом.  
\- Как тебе? По-моему, полный отстой. Не дом, а клетка.  
Хицугая стоит в коридоре, переводя равнодушный взгляд со встроенного шкафа на настенное зеркало. Оттуда на него смотрит растрепанный седой ребенок с выцветшими глазами и белыми, словно присыпанными мукой, щеками. Хицугая оттягивает ворот зеленой футболки целой рукой, теребит булавку, крепящую пустой рукав к левому боку.  
\- Можешь осмотреться, - разрешает новый хозяин с длинным рычащим именем. Гриммджо.  
В гигае, скрывающем дыру и маску, в обычных бесформенных штанах, которые люди, кажется, надевают для занятий спортом, в белой майке и кофте без молний и пуговиц, но с капюшоном, он скучный, почти как все остальное. В нем нет линий, и Хицугая отворачивается, делает неуверенные шаги к двери, из-под которой пробиваются лучи света.  
Там спальня. Наверное, спальня, потому что у стены стоит кровать, а на кровати обычно спят.  
\- Тьфу, блядь, - Гриммджо кривится при виде огромной постели, застеленной странным скользким бельем. - Я буду спать в гостиной на диване. Ты можешь спать где угодно.  
Хицугая хочет сказать, что не спит, он же умер, у тебя что, дыра в голове? Но на самом деле, Хицугая ничего не хочет и потому молчит.

Теперь его кормят пять раз в день. Это странно, потому что желтоглазый Куроцучи чаще всего забывал приказать отнести мертвому не-капитану еды. На самом деле, зачем она Хицугае? Хицугая мертв, он не чувствует голода. И вкуса пищи он не чувствует. Почти не чувствует. Раньше не чувствовал совсем.  
\- Ложиться будешь?  
Стрелка на часах подходит к двенадцати. Хицугая в очередной раз переворачивает рамку с цветным песком.  
\- Я задал вопрос, - его разворачивают за плечо. - Ты должен отвечать, когда я спрашиваю, шинигами!  
Хицугая пожимает плечом. Он не знает, что будет делать в следующую минуту. Он не знает.  
\- Отлично, - говорит Гриммджо, но его лицо почему-то не выражает радости. - Значит, будешь. Переодевайся и ложись.  
\- Куда?  
\- Да куда хочешь! Мне-то что?!  
Он врет. Будь ему все равно, он бы не поднял переодевшегося в сковывающую движения пижаму Хицугаю и не перенес бы на диван. Хицугае есть, с чем сравнивать. Ему-то все равно.  
Гриммджо хмурится и подкалывает пустой рукав к боковому шву. Наверное, он ему как-то мешает.  
\- Спи, я выключаю свет.  
Хицугая вытягивается во весь скромный рост и смотрит в темный потолок. Бледные лучи рассеянного света от фар проезжающих под окнами машин складываются в линии: прямые, закругленные, самые разные.

Гриммджо бесится.  
Он сам решил, что в Каракуре будет лучше всего. Сам согласился на сковывающие реяцу гигаи и усиленные функции ошейника ("Чтобы наш гость не открыл по случайности Гарганту" ). Сам, блядь, согласился на то, что будет жить в генсейском доме. И не жрать никого, честное слово, Куросаки.  
Сам.  
Зато он никому не обещал не злиться. Да что это за хуйня такая - обещания? Разве ему самому мало чего обещали? И где все это? Где, блядь, ты теперь есть, сукин сын? Разве это называется "не сдохну" Как ты, маленькая мразь, выполняешь свои обещания?  
Ах, да. Тебе ведь уже все равно. Ты, наверное, и не помнишь, что такое "обещание".  
\- Ты не спишь.  
Гриммджо помнит, что ему говорил Урахара. Приказы, четкие, прямые, не дающие выбора - вот что нужно делать. Но он все равно забывается, разрешает выбрать, позволяет думать. А сухая мумия, лежащая на диване, думать не умеет. Только пялится в потолок бесцветными глазами, и молчит. Прямо как в гробнице, хоть экскурсии води.  
\- Спи.  
Мумия не отвечает. Закрывает глаза и прекращает дышать. Да, ему этого не нужно. Он же сдох.  
Гриммджо бесится. Потому что гигай неудобный. Он словно вторая кожа, выданная по случайности на два размера меньше. В нем все хуже: хуже видишь, хуже слышишь, хуже дышишь. И выбраться из него хочется даже больше, чем уснуть. Однако этого делать нельзя. Пока.  
Пока можно только беситься и ходить на кухню за сигаретами каждые минут семь, оправдывая себя тем, что на неудобном диване, в неудобной гостиной, в неудобном гигае... Короче, все и без того слишком неудобно, еще и дымить ни к чему.  
Завтра Куросаки приведет грудастую целительницу. Иноуэ, такую же рыжую и сильную.  
"Только я ничего не могу обещать, ты ж понимаешь? Мало ли что там у него..."  
Гриммджо понимает. И даже не бесится.  
Утром он прикажет проснуться и приготовить завтрак.  
Сухая бесцветная игрушка этого не умеет. Но приказ есть приказ, так что можно покурить, пока он будет стоять возле плиты.

Завтрак - слишком обтекаемое слово, неопределенное. Хицугая не понимает, что конкретно хочет хозяин, а Гриммджо, судя по всему, не хочет ничего. Но зачем-то приказывает. Он любит приказывать, думает Хицугая. А, в общем, ему все равно.  
Рис остается со вчерашнего дня, надо только нажать кнопку "подогреть". Генсейская техника очень облегчает жизнь. И смерть, если судить по Хицугае. Правда, омлет приходится готовить вручную: бренчать сковородой, разбивать пять больших яиц поверх поджаренной ветчины и овощей. Гриммджо ненавидит овощи, но он не говорит об этом, а Хицугая не умеет читать мысли. Смерть, чтоб вы знали, не добавляет сверхъестественных способностей.  
Тофу, грибы, зелень - много маленьких мисочек оказывается на столе. Гриммджо подвигает пепельницу, освобождая место для риса и омлета. Кривится, когда Хицугая достает молоко, но подставляет стакан, ведь пива в этом доме нет.  
Хицугая опускается на свой стул, когда в дверь звонят. Всегда голодный Куросаки рад, что успел к столу. Краснеющая Орихимэ долго отказывается от еды, но потом все равно моет руки и садится на четвертый стул, нарезав принесенную ею же свежую булку и добавив к скромному завтраку. После она порывается собрать и вымыть посуду, но Гриммджо кивает на Хицугаю и говорит, что домохозяйка все приберет.  
\- Слышал? Приведи тут все в порядок.  
Хицугая откладывает палочки, оставляя недоеденный завтрак, и старается не уронить посуду одной рукой.  
\- Гриммджо-кун, но как же он?.. Хицугая-кун, пожалуйста, можно тебе помочь?  
\- Нет, - скалится Гримдджо.  
\- Нет, - эхом откликается Хицугая. Если сперва намылить каждую тарелку пенной губкой, а потом окатить водой под краном, можно справиться и одной рукой.

\- Сотэн Кюшун!  
Плечо жжет, и это странно, потому что в рукаве так же пусто.  
\- Ну? - Куросаки хмурит темные брови.  
\- Я отрицаю!  
Иноуэ кусает губы и почти плачет.  
\- Тупая девка! Почему нихера не выходит?!  
Гриммджо с утра так и не надел футболку, и Хицугая смотрит, как двигаются линии на его животе и груди.  
\- Хватит пялиться! Принеси мне сигареты!  
\- Слышь, здесь девушка. Покури на балконе.  
\- Где хочу, там и курю! А твоя девушка может поднимать свой зад и пиздовать отсюда!  
\- Неблагодарный ублюдок!  
Когда Хицугая возвращается, от гостиной остаются обломки мебели и осколки стекла, а Куросаки, сердито пыхтя, натягивает кеды в коридоре.

***

Не выходит. Ничего. И от этого к горлу снова подкатывает тошнота.  
На самом деле, мутит арранкара из-за пропущенного часа, так что приходится оторвать задницу от низкого подоконника в гостиной и протопать на кухню, чтобы запить таблетки оставшимся в стакане молоком. Его Хицугая не помыл, потому, что не было приказа вылить остатки.  
Сигареты, забытые в другой комнате, заканчиваются. Но посылать сухую игрушку в магазин чревато тем, что она потеряется или окажется под колесами местных машин. Не подумайте, что это страшно - он ведь и без того давно сдох. Просто потом снова придется звать Куросаки, чтобы разбирался с генсеевскими врачами. А Гриммджо не хочет.  
Глотать колеса он не хочет тоже, но Маюри обещал, что если Гриммджо перестанет их принимать, ничего страшного не случится. Поэтому арранкар каждый день пичкает себя этой дрянью, чтобы ничего страшного действительно не случилось.  
А за сигаретами все-таки надо.  
\- Уберись здесь, - кивает на оставшийся погром и напяливает толстовку. - Потом сиди молча, ясно?  
Ясно. Конечно же, Хицугае все ясно, он и без всяких приказов постоянно сидит. Молча.  
Очень удобно, что и говорить.  
Гриммджо возвращается следующим утром. В доме чисто, как и было сказано, остатки мебели сложены в углу гостиной - никто не говорил, что их надо выбросить, а рамка с цветным песком переворачивается в белых пальцах в семьсот семьдесят четвертый раз. Гриммджо просто уверен в этом. А вот о том, сколько рюмок за ночь он в себя опрокинул, он не уверен.  
\- Умойся, - хмыкает, заметив на остром подбородке пыль и паутину в волосах.  
Хицугая послушно оставляет рамку на полу и поднимается на ноги. И даже не вздрагивает, когда арранкар широко замахнувшись, отправляет шелестящую песком херовину в открытое окно.  
От Гриммджо пахнет как от лейтенанта Хицугаи. Он вспоминает резкий неприятный запах: алкоголь. Он почти вспоминает, как бесился, стоило от лейтенанта повеять им, но теперь-то разницы нет.  
\- Стой. Передумал. - Гриммджо тяжело опускается в кресло. - Вымойся целиком. И не одевайся, сразу иди сюда.  
Он ничего не говорит о том, что надо вытереться, и вернувшегося с Хицугаи вода ручьем катится на пол.  
Гриммджо смотрит на него долго, не моргая, а потом как-то странно, неестественно смеется, закрывая лицо руками. Его плечи еще долго трясутся, даже когда хриплый хохот затихает. Успокаивается он так же резко - просто поднимается и выходит, а появляется с большим мягким полотенцем.  
\- Иди сюда, - произносит тихо и устало. Словно не велит, а просто зовет. Впрочем, это одно и то же.  
Хицугая подходит, встает почти вплотную, но Гриммджо сам опускается на колени, укутывая невысокого мальчишку с головой. Он трет длинные седые вихры, худую шею, узкие плечи и костлявую спину. Все вытирает, даже внутреннюю сторону бедер и пальцы на ногах. А потом заворачивает Хицугаю в халат и, усевшись на пятки, притягивает к себе на колени. Прижимает растрепанную голову к плечу, отводит мокрые пряди в сторону, прижимается щекой к виску и молчит. Ничего не говорит, ничего не делает. Хицугае начинает казаться, что он едва заметно раскачивается из стороны в сторону, но сказать наверняка очень трудно.  
\- Закрывай глаза и спи.  
Становится темно.

Гриммджо чувствует, что пацан не спит. Он даже не выключается, хотя чему тут удивляться. Он просто делает так, как было велено. Закрывает глаза и исчезает. Гриммджо знает, ему объясняли.  
Урахара не поленился, растолковал буквально все. Не рассказал только, как всю эту поебень исправить.  
А Гриммджо не рассказал, нахера оно ему вообще нужно. Если бы он сам понимал...  
Подумаешь, сдох. Все тут давно не живые. Ну, будет подопытным кроликом у желтоглазого. Джагерджак мог с высоты своего опыта сказать, что это только в первые пару лет бесит, а потом - привыкаешь. Хицугаю бы и не бесило. Его ведь вообще ничего не колышет.  
И с виду ведь все в норме: пацан ходит, дышит, даже разговаривает. Он теплый, хотя Гриммджо почему-то считал бледную кожу холодной, как лед. Наверное, из-за ассоциаций с зампакто Хицугаи. Или трупами.  
В любом случае, все совсем не плохо. И не важно, капитан он, самостоятельный и вспыльчивый, или просто послушная марионетка. Никому не важно. И в этом вся соль.  
Гриммджо кажется, будь такое с кем-нибудь вроде Укитаке или Кемпачи - никто бы не стал отворачиваться и делать вид, что все в норме. А случись подобное с Кучики, разницы и вовсе бы не заметили.  
«Широ-чан» попал в ту категорию, когда вроде и жалко, и грустно, но спокойно. К чему лишние телодвижения? Те, кому надо, сами дергаются. Вон лейтенант его кипешит, старается что-то в отряде наруководить, чтобы не развалился до возвращения капитана. Да, Мацумото в это самое возвращение верит. Кажется, единственная.  
За себя Гриммджо сказать не может. Он никогда ни во что не верит.

\- А... Я-а-а...А... Гриммджо-кун! - долбанутая девка секунд пять просто пытается бороться с волнением, потом низко кланяется, подметая волосами пол. - Я пришла попросить прощения. Я... Я...  
Да, она сейчас будет реветь, он понимает. Но впускать ее не собирается. Нахуй ему сырость в квартире? Пусть вон лестничную площадку заливает.  
\- Я хочу попробовать еще раз. Можно?  
\- Нет.  
\- Н-н-но...  
\- Вали уже, а? - Джагерджак, позевывая, захлопывает дверь.

\- Вечером пойдешь со мной.  
Гриммджо курит во всей квартире. Сидит в гостиной на низком подоконнике, от балды пуская кольца. Оставшийся без рамки Хицугая ютится рядом на полу и следит за этими кольцами, не щурясь на яркое солнце. Гриммджо уже заметил, что все эти геометрические хуевины его заводят. Как поступить с догадками, он пока не думал.  
Может быть, местный сэкитей их подтвердит или опровергнет.  
На входе за Хицугаю берут в два раза меньше как за младшеклассника, что вызывает у Гриммджо ухмылку. Каменная арка остается позади, буйные тропические заросли поглощают двух одинаково, хотя и по разным причинам равнодушных к ее величию посетителей.  
Гриммджо совсем не интересуют эти лианы и корни, о которые то ударяешься, то спотыкаешься. Для Хицугаи слишком мало песка и слишком много неправильных, перепутанных, как шерсть в размотавшемся клубке, линий.  
А еще на них косятся. На Гриммджо - с жалостью и пониманием. Его принимают то ли за отца, то ли за старшего брата ребенка-инвалида. Гриммджо бесится, скрежещет зубами, но терпит.  
\- Где эти гребанные камни? - шипит он себе под нос и тащит Хицугаю дальше, крепко стискивая единственную ладонь.  
Наверное, их здесь нет, хочет сказать Хицугая. Ему все равно, идти или стоять, сидеть или лежать. Но сада камней в парке действительно нет, в какой уголок ни загляни.  
\- Без тебя знаю, - огрызается Гриммджо, как будто слышит чужие мысли. Крутит головой, сходит с тропинки, утаскивая Хицугаю в заросли, за которым тихо вздыхает заросшая тиной речка. - Прокатит.  
Он садится на сухие шуршащие листья, устлавшие землю осенним ковром, закуривает и с интересом поднимает плоский камушек. Размахивается, чтобы бросить в воду.  
Хицугая не моргая следит за появляющимися и пропадающими кругами. Почему-то они напоминают ему зарождающиеся и тут же гаснущие маленькие жизни. Это неправильно. Они не должны исчезать. Хицугая находит другой камушек и швыряет вслед первому. Кругов больше, но они растворяются так же быстро.  
\- Хочешь посоревноваться, мелюзга? - Гриммджо выдыхает дым и кидает еще камень.  
Хицугая нашаривает четвертый.  
Когда вблизи гальки не остается, арранкар притягивает Хицугаю к себе, крепко прижимая к боку. Хицугая поднимает голову и замечает, что тот улыбается.  
А потом эта улыбка приближается и накрывает губы Хицугаи.  
\- Отвечай, - коротко выдыхает Гриммджо. - Отвечай, мать твою.  
Хицугая должен слушаться. Он и слушается. А когда Гриммджо отпускает его, вновь отходит к кромке воды. Гриммджо снова закуривает, глядя на то, как он окунает ладонь в прохладную воду и ворошит ил.  
\- Пошли домой.

Сопляк все равно волнует Гриммджо. Даже такой. Одним только запахом.  
О, да, запах остался при нем. Так же, как и вкус кожи. И ощущение послушных губ.  
Не осталось только самого сопляка.  
Ни укусов, ни объятий, ни постоянных попыток отнять инициативу, ни смешинок, попадающих в пухлый рот всегда не к месту. Даже возбуждения нет. Откуда оно у трупа? Он же ничего не чувствует. Мало того, он не понимает, что должен что-то чувствовать. Он не врубается, ему нравится такое положение дел или нет.  
Инвалид, ага. Только отсутствующая рука тут не причем.  
А у Гриммджо все равно стоит.  
И от этого даже не противно. Смысл? Страдать самобичеванием арранкар никогда не любил.

В квартиру они возвращаются не сразу. Гриммджо решает зайти по дороге в магазин, закупить жратвы и сигарет на пару дней, чтобы не выползать в ближайшее время никуда. И простыней нормальных, да. Спать теперь придется на кровати - от дивана ничего не осталось.  
В магазине на них тоже косятся. Особо впечатлительные девочки пытаются пострелять глазками. То ли в сторону неформального отца-одиночки, то ли в сторону необычайно симпатичного, но грустного мальчика.  
Только вот Хицугая не грустный. Он просто «не». Не существует. Точка.  
И под ноги он смотрит только потому, что на плитке интересный узор из переплетающихся ромбов.  
\- Погоди-ка, - Гриммджо отпускает ладошку на секунду, чтобы перехватить корзинку поудобнее и достать сразу несколько блоков сигарет.  
А когда оборачивается, пацана уже нет.  
Наверное, поэтому он так бесится. И поэтому рявкает так резко, когда находит его в абсолютно другом отделе, где повсюду полосатые головоломки, песочные часы и тупые йо-йо. Рявкает, злой, как собака, пугая стоящую рядом тетку, тащит к выходу, забыв и про продукты, и про сигареты.  
Его аж колотит от злости. А еще от растерянности.  
И, блядь, страха.  
\- Сегодня ты жрать не будешь.  
Гриммджо втаскивает пацана в комнату, не дав разуться, швыряет на пол, заставляя больно приложиться копчиком, и запирает дверь, оставляя в темноте.  
Оно ему надо? Свет? Жратва? Он ж нихера, нихера не чувствует!  


***

В темноте нет линий. Без света нет линий. Темнота - это плохо. Линии - хорошо. Темная пустая спальня - плохо. Большой светлый магазин, где на полу ромбы, а на полках игрушки - хорошо.  
Простые выводы, очевидные факты.  
Хицугая не хочет быть в спальне, Хицугая хочет быть в магазине. Хочет настолько сильно, что забывает удивиться самому факту наличия каких-либо желаний.  
Окно поддается легко, распахивается, когда Хицугая нажимает на ручку. Решеток нет - а зачем? Третий этаж.  
Все идет гладко, только гигай оказывается хлипковатым, и отряхнувшийся Хицугая подволакивает ногу, упрямо ковыляя к супермаркету. Двигаться быстро не получается, но он все равно идет, безошибочно выбирая направление. Что еще ему делать? У него нет других целей. А дорога к магазину запомнилась сама собой, просто потому, что голова привыкла отслеживать маршруты, по которым ходят ноги.  
До автоматически раздвигающихся дверей Хицугая добирается к закрытию, но его пускают. Как же, такой маленький, а уже настрадался. Хицугае безразлична чужая жалость, он ищет отдел игрушек.  
Когда он идет обратно, мимо касс, его пытаются остановить, но какая-то женщина устраивает скандал.  
\- Да как вам не стыдно?! Вы посмотрите на него! У вас что, нет сердца?  
Хицугае не нравятся громкие крики, но женщина оплачивает новую рамку и песочные часы, так что он, наконец, может уйти. Оказавшись на крыльце, Хицугая оглядывается и понимает, что... чувствует. Чувствует что-то странное. Ему нужно куда-то идти, но ему никуда не нужно попасть. Он не может остаться в магазине, не может усесться на ступеньки, но он не знает, куда податься. Ему никто не приказывал возвращаться в квартиру, а сам он туда не хочет. Он никуда не хочет. Он идет куда глаза глядят.

Джагерджак за последние дни привык к тишине. Это раньше его постоянно окружали крики, потрескивание мороза, писк аппаратуры, а еще рычание и тихий-тихий, чтобы никто посторонний не услышал, мат. Это раньше каждые минут сорок на весь Сэйрэтей раздавалось гневное "МАЦУМОТО!". А каждые восемь-десять минут: "Убери свои лапы, мне нужно работать!"  
Это все было раньше. Сейчас же сидящий у окна на кухне арранкар не ждет ни криков, ни возмущения, ни даже шепота. Он докуривает предпоследнюю сигарету и смотрит в пол. Без рисунков. Наверное, скучный.  
Когда тишины становится слишком много, Гриммджо поднимается на ноги. Открывает оконную створку, выпуская едкий дым, идет в комнату к пацану, чтобы привести его и напоить хотя бы чаем. Жрать все равно нечего.  
Догадываетесь, что дальше?  
Именно. Безумие.  
То, с чем Пустой никогда еще не сталкивался.  
Даже подыхая, растворяясь в песке Уэко Мундо, он не чувствовал такого ужаса.  
Под утро, когда мальчишка обнаруживается в парке на берегу истончившейся реки, Гриммджо ему словно родной брат. Близнец. Однояйцевый. Такой же пустой и безэмоциональный. Выдохшийся чуть больше, чем полностью. И гигай, сковывающий реяцу, прячущий ее, совсем не причем.  
Гриммджо не спрашивает, откуда у мальчишки песочные часы и сколько раз за эту ночь он успел их перевернуть. Больше, много больше сотни, верно? Гриммджо искал слишком долго.  
Гриммджо не интересно, он замерз, проголодался ли, где был до того, как оказался здесь.  
Это все нахер никому не нужно. Никому из них двоих.  
Он присаживается на отсыревшие листья возле пацана и закуривает. Последнюю сигарету.  
Когда окурок летит в воду, Гриммджо сжимает уцелевшее плечо Хицугаи и, поднимаясь, тянет вверх вместе с собой.  
\- Пойдем, - говорит устало и хрипло. - Пойдем домой, шинигами.  
Шинигами - это тоже Хицугая. У него на удивление много имен, но удивляться он не умеет. Только отмечает про себя мимоходом, что не понимает слова "дом". Оно ему знакомо, но не вызывает никаких чувств, как, впрочем, и все остальное. Разве что мимолетное ощущение неправильности: зачем куда-то идти, если Гриммджо уже здесь?  
Так Хицугая понимает, что дом для него там, где Гриммджо.  
\- Сиди здесь, я в магазин.  
Гриммджо говорит тихо. Он устал тратить на Хицугаю эмоции. Он понял, что это бесполезно.  
\- Играй со своими часами и никуда не уходи. Жди меня. Ты понял?  
Хицугая кивает и переворачивает хрупкий стеклянный сосуд. Время течет из чаши чашу. Опять. У времени нет жалости и нет сочувствия. Время никогда не устает и не сердится. Время никого не любит и никем не дорожит. Хицугая, наверное, похож на время. Ну, а Гриммджо? Гриммджо тогда, наверное, сосуд. Без него не было бы времени.

Во вчерашний магазин Гриммджо не идет. Там его уже запомнили и снова будут коситься. Так что он заворачивает в соседний, набирает побольше жратвы, покупает какие-то игрушки - развивающие, для внимательных детишек, как утверждает продавщица - сует в карман сдачу и выходит. На этот раз без сигарет. Наверное, пора бросать. Да и не хочется уже курить, если честно.  
Длинные неудобные ручки шуршащего пакета наматываются на кулак, пальцы сжимаются-разжимаются в такт неторопливым широким шагам. На улице все еще сумеречно, холодно и тянет сыростью от собравшихся над городом туч. Они толкаются и ворочаются, сонно и лениво. Они никуда не торопятся.  
Гриммджо тоже.  
\- Пошли.  
Мальчишка его действительно ждет, как и было велено. Вертит свои часы в руках и смотрит на них, смотрит, смотрит. Если бы Гриммджо не знал, решил бы, что они ему нравятся. Но он знает, что мальчишке ничего не нравится. Нет в его тощем словаре такого слова.  
Дома Гриммджо первым делом ставит на плиту чайник. Большой, пузатый, со свистком. Такие чайники бывают только у тех, кто вечно чем-то занят: бегает, пыхтит, живет, - у тех, кто может забыть о мелочах и спалить нахер всю кухню.  
Гриммджо и Хицугая ничем не заняты. Оба сидят на табуретах и таращатся. Хицугая на часы, Гриммджо - в окно. А когда чайник вскипает, они меняются местами. Гриммджо отнимает у пацана игрушку и ставит перед его носом большую чашку с чаем, а рядом тарелку с бутербродом. Пацан послушно жует, запивает все горячим с тремя ложками сахара чаем и смотрит в светлеющее окно. Арранкар начинает переворачивать часы. А на двенадцатой минуте, когда в чашке не остается чая, а с тарелки пропадает одна треть бутерброда, убирает их на верхнюю полку шкафчика.  
\- Идем, - вытаскивает мальчишку из-за стола и ведет в ванную. - Раздевайся.  
На самом деле, Урахара дело говорит. Чем короче приказы, тем правильнее мальчишка их выполняет. Главное - никакого выбора.

В воду Хицугая забирается полностью раздетым, придерживаясь целой рукой за стену. Садится, окунаясь в воду по шею, молча смотрит на плитку.  
Ага, с узорами.  
\- Смотри у меня, чтобы воды не нахлебался, ясно?  
Гриммджо выходит на кухню. Надо разобрать продукты, разложить по полкам холодильника и шкафов, а игрушки отправить в гостиную на кресло.  
Про таблетки он вспоминает десятью минутами позже, когда его выворачивает прямо в раковину.  
Ебанный Маюри. Ебанные эксперименты.

***

На бежевой плитке нежно-розовые узоры. Хицугая не помнит, что такое нежность, просто знает, когда это словно уместно употреблять. А, в общем-то, его не трогают слова, ему интересны только узоры, какого бы цвета они ни были. Плавные линии переплетаются, заканчиваются, начинаются вновь. Их много, и когда переводишь взгляд с одного квадрата на другой, кажется, будто боковое зрение улавливает движение - словно линии перемещаются по кафелю, пока на них никто не смотрит.  
Хицугая не знает, сколько времени прошло, когда открывается дверь. Бледный в прозелень Гриммджо заваливается в ванную комнату, тяжело опирается на раковину и с отвращением смотрит в зеркало. Берет зубную щетку и пасту, открывает воду. И только потом. После всего этого. Оборачивается на Хицугаю.  
\- Блядь, - выдыхает тихо. Наверное, Хицугая снова сделал что-нибудь не так. Не понял приказа. - Вода же уже остыла. Какого хера ты здесь сидишь?  
\- Ты сказал, - отвечает Хицугая.  
Гриммджо снова ругается и вытаскивает его, как котенка из осенней лужи.  
\- Вытирайся, - швыряет в него полотенце. Чисто белое, без линий. Наблюдает, чистя зубы, как Хицугая пытается подсушить волосы одной рукой. - Да ебаный ты в рот.  
И Гриммджо снова вытирает его, но теперь стоящий на дне ванны пацан оказывается одного с ним роста, и становиться на колени, как перед ребенком, больше не нужно. Зато потом, сплюнув зубную пасту, арранкар уносит Хицугаю на руках, как будто тот может застудить ноги и заболеть.  
Когда они ложатся, вокруг снова темнота. Линий нет, но есть Гриммджо, так что Хицугая следит за линиями на нем. На ощупь, потому что даже мертвецы не видят в кромешном мраке.  
Твердая рельефная грудь, очень четкие мышцы, маленькие съежившиеся соски, напряженный живот. Ах, да. Еще ребра. Хицугая шепотом считает, касаясь каждого кончиками пальцев. Пупок.  
Гриммджо молчит и не мешает. Потому что мальчишка, изучающий его непонятным образом, похож на Хицугаю. Он пахнет так же, как Хицугая - и ни один шампунь, ни одно мыло никогда этот запах не выведут. И дышит так же, как Хицугая: громко, вдыхая через нос и длинно выдыхая через рот. Он такой же худой, такой же растрепанный - такой же, блядь. Как Хицугая.  
Но это не приносит облегчения. Потому что это не Хицугая. Как бы ни был похож, он ненастоящий.  
Гриммджо лежит рядом, слушает чужое дыхание, остро чувствуя, как заполошно бьется пульс где-то в солнечном сплетении, и понимает, что его колотит. Не от раздражения. И не от злости.  
От страха.  
Это странно. Он и предположить не мог, что, оказывается, такой слабый. Что настолько бессильный и беспомощный, настолько напуганный. Что ото всего этого может быть так больно.  
Кажется, это не Хицугая ненастоящий. Это Гриммджо где-то потерялся, а на его место поставили кого-то с трясущимися, как у эпилептика, руками, что пытаются нащупать на полу пепельницу и сигареты. Которых нет. Бросил же. Наверное.  
Хицугая лежит рядом и смотрит на него серыми глазами. То есть... Ну, то есть смотрит. Там ведь так пусто, хер поймешь, зачем он смотрит, что видит и как это воспринимает. Это Гриммджо может понять, никакая темнота ему не помеха. А вот приглушить собственную реяцу он пока не в состоянии - для этого надо успокоиться. И подумать над тем, почему сейчас гигаи нихера не сковывают, не мешают, вообще не ощущаются.  
\- Ты вернешься? - спрашивает негромко, когда пальцы пацана снова начинают следить за такими интересными, мать их, линиями. Теперь уже на лице арранкара.  
Тоширо замирает. Моргает один раз, словно растерянно, а потом так же тихо отвечает:  
\- Я же уже здесь.

Реяцу Гриммджо похожа на свежий ветер. Ветер, врывающийся через распахнутое окно в заполненную дымом комнату. Хицугая только сейчас понимает, что живет в этой комнате. И что окно, то самое окно, через которое поступает свежий воздух, все это время было наглухо закрыто.  
Разве удивительно, что он глотает, давится этим воздухом, набирает полную грудь и еще немножко, почти через край? Хицугая дышит реяцу Гриммджо и не может надышаться. До головокружения.  
\- Надо спать, - хрипло замечает и ломко. - Утром не проснемся.  
Гриммджо приподнимается на локте и удивленно заглядывает ему в лицо, а потом оказывается очень близко и часто-часто целует, заставляя мальчишку возмущенно фыркать и отбиваться.  
\- Утро не скоро... - сорвано выдыхает сукин сын и утягивает пацана на себя.  
\- Эй! Сколько мо... м-м-м... Грррррримджооо!!!!  
Хриплое, тихое и ломкое рычание эхом расходится по комнате, отражается от стен, от потолка, от слишком скользкого пола, и возвращается к мальчишке. А от него - к Гриммджо. Проходится по всему его телу крупной дрожью и замирает где-то в груди. Откуда секунду спустя вырывается похожим хриплым и негромким хохотом.  
Хицугая в ответ не смеется, даже не улыбается. Просто смотрит. Удивленно. На самом деле, честно, без наебов - удивленно.  
Понимаете, в чем фишка?  
Вот и Гриммджо понимает. Поэтому перекатывается, нависая над растрепанным мальчишкой, и целует. Снова и снова. Целует так, будто и не было всего этого мозговыносящего сумасшествия. Ебанного сдвига длиной в пару месяцев.  
И знаете что?  
Тоширо отвечает. Неторопливо и неуверенно, словно... Блядь, словно действительно мог отвыкнуть от этого. А еще мягко. Без привычного напора и без короткой драки за инициативу. Просто отвечает и обнимает арранкара за шею. Можно наумиляться на всю оставшуюся жизнь и сдохнуть, захлебнувшись соплями. Только Джагерджак во всю эту херню не верит. Он своего капитана знает слишком хорошо.  
\- Ну? - требовательно спрашивает он, утыкаясь носом в нос мальчишки.  
\- Что?  
\- Не знаю. - Широкая улыбка расползается по лицу арранкара и... Господи, он такой дебил.  
\- Есть хочу, вот что, - придумывает Тоширо. Это, кстати, правда.  
Старательно нарезанные бутерброды много времени не отнимают. Порубить батон на четыре части и раздавить толстенными ломтями ветчины и сыра - полторы минуты. Еще семь секунд на то, чтобы тщательно и изысканно украсить всю конструкцию половинками помидоров. Только вот когда Гриммджо возвращается с тарелкой огромных, невъебенно больших бутербродов, пацан уже сладко спит, свернувшись клубком и спрятав вечно холодный нос в сгибе локтя. И, знаете, это не страшно. Бутерброды он укутывает пищевой пленкой и убирает в холодильник, там с ними ничего не будет. Отключает плиту под разогревающимся чайником, чтобы не вскипал лишний раз. И даже стоит немного на кухне возле окна, заменяя курение дыханием, глубоким и... спокойным.  
Спящий Хицугая - спящий, да, не просто закрывший глаза - его не замечает. Он спит так крепко, что не понимает, что уже давно тычется носом не в локоть, а в шею Гриммджо. И что не обнимает подушку, а самого арранкара, засыпающего буквально через минуту.  
С таким теплым и живым Хицугаей под боком почему бы и не уснуть?

Утро наступает очень скоро. Лениво щурящийся на энергичное до омерзения солнце арранкар переворачивается на бок, отворачиваясь от окна, и зевает. Потом потягивается и подтаскивает к себе поближе уползшего ночью мальчишку. Тихого, теплого, в плечо которого можно зарыться лицом и не просыпаться еще очень и очень долго. Хотя сам он, кажется, давно не спит.  
\- Уже проснулся?  
\- Да.  
Этот голос... он как удар под дых. Будто Ямми снова не в духе, а Джагерджак с какого-то хера решил с ним подраться.  
Гриммджо выдыхает слишком громко, как будто действительно получил пиздюлей. Открывает глаза, тяжело сглатывая, и смотрит на лежащего на спине мальчишку. Пустого и мертвого.  
Ушел.  
Снова.  
Это никогда не закончится. Реяцу будет встряхивать Хицугаю, возвращать на час-два, и отпинывать обратно, в злоебучую черную дыру.  
Сука, лучше бы вообще не возвращался. Не вспыхивал ебанной кометой на горизонте. Не издевался.  
А может, Гриммджо это вообще приснилось? Вы посмотрите на эту мумию. Лежит, таращится в потолок, не моргая, и почти не дышит. Бледный до белизны. С сухими губами. Серым, прозрачным взглядом. У него даже волосы словно расчесаны, лежат прядка к прядке. Музейный, мать его, экспонат.  
Но теперь Гриммджо знает, что нужно делать.  
И он начинает с сигарет.

Хицугая открывает глаза и не помнит, когда уснул. Не понимает, почему вообще спал. Он же мертвый, помните?  
Наверное, ему приказал хозяин. Возможно, он приказал забыть то, что было до этого.  
Хицугая помнит только, как утыкался лицом в холодную простынь, ведь подушку забрали, чтобы подложить под его бедра.  
\- Садись, ешь.  
Гриммджо снова курит. Он злится или нервничает. Или злится и нервничает. Это мало касается Хицугаи.  
\- Чтобы все съел, понял? Тебе сегодня понадобятся силы.  
Это звучит странно: туманное обещание и непривычный тон. Как будто, несмотря на злость или нервозность, Гриммджо старается быть мягче с Хицугаей. Как будто он одновременно обижается на Хицугаю и пытается себя убедить, что Хицугая не виноват.  
\- Тоширо. - Грубые мозолистые пальцы зарываются в волосы Хицугаи, но он все равно ест: откусывает, жует, проглатывает, запивает слишком сладким чаем. Ему велели оставить пустую тарелку, он выполняет приказ. - Что же они... - Гриммджо не договаривает, обнимает за плечи, теперь уже совершенно точно мешая.  
Хицугая замирает с недонесенным до рта бутербродом и не понимает, хорошо это или плохо. С одной стороны, он должен завершить начатое. С другой, его почему-то тошнит.  
Наверное, Гриммджо чувствует, как напрягается его кадык, потому что разрешает "не мучить себя". Выбрасывает остатки бутербродов, словно они стали отравой, и велит собираться.  
\- Мы идем к Урахаре.  
Хицугая знает, где это. Он там уже был: до и после смерти.

С Урахарой Гриммджо не советуется. Панамчатый уже давно рассказал все, что знал. А то, что этот урод скрывает, Гриммджо уже не волнует. Так что он просто заводит пацана с собой - Хицугая тут же прилипает взглядом к полосам на татами, - и кивает торговцу.  
\- Сними гигай.  
\- О-о-о, Гриммджо-сан, а разве это разрешено?  
\- Не мой, - арранкар нервно ведет плечом и оборачивается на прилипшего к фусума мальчишку. - Хотя... - поджимает губы задумчиво и по привычке касается ладонью шеи. - Мой тоже сними.  
Урахара словно бы нерешительно обмахивается своим веером, плотоядно сверкая зенками из-под шляпы, и поднимает посох.  
Пять минут спустя Гриммджо уже разминает плечи в его подвале, отвыкший от кипучей свободы движений и немного развеселившийся. Любопытно, но даже ошейник уже не кажется помехой. После гигая-то? Вообще ни капли.  
Мальчишка, нихера не понимающий и совсем не интересующийся тем, что стоит посреди огромного пространства в форме шинигами, таращится вокруг. Голубое небо, куча гор и камней, и песок. Много песка. Кажется, он в восторге. И, кажется, этого он тоже не понимает.  
\- Доставай меч, - Гриммджо вертит шеей, разминая затекшие мышцы кладет ладонь на рукоять... Нет, не Пантеры. Ее ему не видать ближайшие лет тысячу. Если проживет столько.  
Хицугая послушно вынимает из ножен меч и большими глазами следит за тем, как отливается иллюзорное солнце в лезвии идеально ровного клинка.  
Гриммджо же вынимает обыкновенную катану, нашедшуюся в пыльной подсобке Урахары.  
\- Давай, - он кивает, поигрывая мечом. - Вызывай банкай.  
В этом подвале довольно просторно. Так что ледяной дракон, вырастающий за (из?) спиной мальчишки, отлично помещается. Бескрайнее небо он не задевает, а ближайшие валуны рассыпаются сами собой.  
Гриммджо доволен. Он встает в стойку, готовя серо для отражения атаки, и выкрикивает.  
\- Нападай.  
И... ничего. Мальчишка смотрит на него, шатаясь под тяжестью собственного банкая, и ничего не делает.  
\- Нападай, - Гриммджо повышает голос, хотя и обещал себе не злиться.  
\- Нельзя, - внезапно доносится в ответ.  
\- Чт... НАПАДАЙ! Это приказ, ясно?!  
Хицугая долго молчит. Не хмурится, не задает вопросов, не удивляется. Просто смотрит и очень медленно поднимает зампакто, направляя его на арранкара. Так медленно, что Гриммджо начинает сомневаться, происходит ли это в настоящем времени.  
Наверное, благодаря тормознутости Хицугаи он и успевает. В самый последний момент, за мгновенье до того, как острый клинок со смаком проткнет тощую грудь. Успевает. Выдергивает из рук пацана зампакто и отшвыривает в сторону, словно зубастую змею.  
\- Долбоеб! - рычит, встряхивая бормочущего что-то идиота за плечи. Недолговечный банкай тут же осыпается льдинками. - Ты больной?! Какого хера ты творишь?!  
\- Нельзя, - тихо выдыхает придурок, пытаясь поймать руками осыпающийся лед. - Нельзя. Нельзя. Нельзя.  
\- Блядь, - у арранкара опускаются руки. В самом прямом смысле. - Блядь, Тоширо, ну хватит уже, а? Замолчи.

Хицугая в смятении. В раздрае, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Его ум мечется между приказом и долгом, между послушанием и повиновением, а выхода все нет. Лабиринт плутает, опутывает тоненькую шейку пеньковой петлей.  
\- ... замолчи...  
Это Хицугая может понять. Это Хицугая может постичь.  
Хицугая замолкает, продолжая беззвучно шевелить губами.  
\- Что мне делать? - шепчет Гриммджо. Тяжело опускается на колени и утыкается лбом в худенькое плечо. Единственное плечо Хицугаи. Обнимает его, гладит, как будто пытаясь ладонями снять путы неподчиняющейся ему магии. Но она на то и неподчиняющаяся: подрагивающие пальцы цепляются за форму, короткие ногти царапают бледную кожу, а больше ничего. Ничего не происходит.  
\- Почему я, а? - глухо бормочет Гриммджо. - Почему только меня это волнует? Где все твои гребанные друзья-подружки? Где подчиненные, а? Капитан Хицугая?  
Наверное, нужно напомнить, что он больше не капитан, думает Хицугая - и молчит.  
\- Маленький гребанный сукин сын... - что-то горячее и мокрое обжигает кожу. Хицугая шире раскрывает круглые, почти кошачьи глаза. Что это? Кровь? Его хозяин ранен? - Я все равно до тебя доберусь, - Гриммджо встряхивает его. - Слышишь?! Где бы ты ни был... - обещает ломким голосом. - Я... Ч-черт.  
Широкие ладони отпускают плечико Хицугаи. Перестают сжимать его спину. Гриммджо хватается за виски. Хицуая почти чувствует его боль.  
\- Блядь... какого хре...  
Маска с тихим шелестом осыпается, исчезает со смуглого лица. Гриммджо неверяще ощупывает щеку и тут же валится на землю, прикрывая живот ладонями. Словно кто-то его бьет в открытую, незащищенную дыру. Затягивающуюся на глазах дыру.  
Арранкар воет и катается по пыльной истощенной земле. Яркая алая боль расходится от него кругами, Хицугая слышит ее. Хицугая думает, что ее слышит весь город.  
\- Тихо-тихо.  
Урахара появляется незаметно. Опускается на плоский камень. Вкрадчиво стукают гэта.  
\- Отдохни, Гриммджо-сан. - Указательный палец касается лба арранкара и яркие синие глаза закрываются, как по команде.  
\- Что ты сделал? - требовательно спрашивает Хицугая.  
\- Помог.  
Хицугая всматривается в затененное полами панамы лицо и медленно кивает.

\- Ярэ-ярэ. - Недовольный голос режет ухо Хицугаи. Невысокий худой мужчина в белом капитанском хаори чешет в ухе. - Я только прилег после обеда. Скажи, что не зря потревожил меня, Кискэ.  
\- Смотри сам, Хирако-сан, - Урахара предлагает.  
Мужчина смотрит. Щурится, как будто забыл дома очки, и наклоняется к лежащему на футоне арранкару.  
\- Узнаешь его, Хирако-сан?  
\- Видел, - коротко бросает мужчина.  
\- Кажется, вашего полку только что прибыло.  
\- Мда, Кискэ. Лучше бы я спал.

Боль такая штука... К ней привыкаешь. Не обращаешь внимания, отмахиваешься, откаладываешь на потом. Когда ты занят боем, тебе не до боли, пусть половину тела отхерачили. Когда ты злишься, тебе вообще наплевать на боль, она ведь только раззадоривает. А если ты еще и любитель... Да, на боль можно подсесть. Она ведь такая живая, такая густая. Она встряхивает из тебя равнодушие, вытесняет все лишнее. И ты уже не видишь себя вне этого болота, не хочешь из него выбираться.  
И да, боль бывает разной. От гудения сломанной кости и кричащей пустоты на месте выдранных с мясом конечностей, до роя пчел, копошащихся под кожей, в легких, в венах. И тогда в груди болит так, что лучше бы его пронзили зампакто и прокрутили пару раз. Тогда и дышать, блядь, больно, и думать. Потому что такая боль - она повсюду. В крови.  
То, что чувствует сейчас Гриммджо, далеко за пределами всех классификаций.  
Сейчас у него болит не тело, не только тело. Сейчас у него болит несуществующее - душа.  
И черт возьми, это действительно пугает.  
Ведь если он сейчас сдохнет, мелкий навсегда останется в своем коконе. Его оттуда никто, никто, блядь, вытаскивать не будет.  
Так что подыхать нельзя. Подыхать страшно.  
Однако проходит время, и Гриммджо понимает, что нихрена он не отъезжает. Нет, он просто наказан. Навечно. Он будет вечно корчиться в своем личном аду, запертый в клетке с каким-то полоумным шинигами.  
Наверное, это раздвоение личности, потому что полоумный смотрит на Гриммджо его же глазами. И скалится, сука, поигрывая его - его, блядь! - Пантерой.  
\- Ой! - гаркает приветливо, спрыгивая со своего насеста. Клетка вокруг идет волнами, рябит, прутья плывут сверху вниз, вправо, наискось. Она живая, эта клетка. И она никого не выпустит. - Довыебывался? Поздравляю, друг, больше ты со своей игрушкой резвиться не будешь.  
Это не ад, думает Гриммджо. В аду не шутят.

\- Что с ним? - негромко спрашивает Хицугая.  
Хицугае не интересно больше смотреть на линии, Хицугая не сводит глаз со своего хозяина.  
\- Он борется, - коротко отвечает мужчина в хаори. Ах, да, Хирако-тайчо. Просто Хирако.  
"Шинджи" - вспоминает почти Хицугая. Но это было до смерти, а значит не важно.

\- Ну?  
Хирако зевает, спускаясь со второго этажа. Шлепает босыми пятками, раздражает. В нем много интересных линий, но Хицугая смотрит на Гриммджо, а с Гриммджо ничего не происходит.  
\- Долго он что-то. Ладно, пойду пожру чего-нибудь. Тебе принести?  
Хицугая отрицательно мотает головой.  
\- Мог бы и спасибо сказать, - ворчит Хирако и шуршит фусума.

\- Третий день уже, - замечает Урахара.  
Хицугая думает, что шляпа-тапки мог бы придумать более содержательную реплику.  
Хирако снова что-то жует и на Гриммджо совсем не смотрит.  
От полыхающей реяцу трясется потолок, и капитаны в четыре руки ставят новый кэккай.  
Хицугая им не помогает.

\- Оп-па, кто это к нам вернулся! - растрепанный Хирако чешет в затылке, зевает в кулак и откладывает журнал, подползая к Гриммджо как был, в сэйдза.  
\- И правда, кто? - Урахара обмахивается веером, хотя в комнате совсем не жарко.  
Хицугая незаметно находит слабую руку, касается прохладной, чуть влажной ладони.  
\- Сопляк, - хрипит Гриммджо, сжимая его пальцы.  
\- Окайри, Гриммджо-сан.  
\- В жопу себе "сана" запихай, панамчатый.  
\- Мы по тебе тоже скучали.

У Гриммджо болит все.  
Когда я говорю "все", я имею в виду внутренности, кости, мышцы, волосы - все.  
Знаете, что арранкар делает первым делом, когда понимает, что уже не в клетке? Он ищет реяцу Хицугаи. А находит тощую лапу, которая сама касается его ладони.  
Хорошо.  
Значит, все-таки выполз, не мерещится.  
Боль постепенно отступает, обнажая опустошенный берег, уходит глубоко в океан, где на далеком острове клетка запирается на огромный амбарный замок.  
Гриммджо открывает глаза. Смотрит в потолок, где как-то чересчур много трещин и полосок (блядь, теперь и его линии-узорчики заводить будут?). Поворачивает голову и видит широкий оскал из ровных, как на подбор, зубов.  
\- Отличный стоматолог, - негромко замечает, отворачиваясь от моргнувшего дружка Куросаки, и теперь таращится на Хицугаю.  
Хицугая в ответ таращится на него. Нет, не так, не таращится. Смотрит. Внимательно и... Как-то тихо что ли.  
Он, кстати, сидит ближе всех, вплотную к Гриммджо, почти на футоне. Сидит прямо - Гриммджо никогда не видать такой осанки, он ж не капитан - и тоже смотрит прямо. Прямо в глаза.  
\- Не ел ничего?  
И это не вопрос.  
Джагерджак видит ставшие еще острее скулы, сухие, потрескавшиеся губы. Зато в серых глазах появился песок. Зеленый.  
\- Я предлагал.  
И это похоже на оправдание. Только зубастый не оправдывается, он возмущается.  
Гриммджо криво усмехается и крепче сжимает худые пальцы мальчишки.  
\- Когда меня нет, ты должен и есть, и спать, и все остальное, что человеку положено, - бормочет, поднимаясь и усаживаясь на футоне с видом воскресшего. В смысле, живого. В смысле... Блин, нормально все с ним, нехера так зыркать из-под своей панамки. - Понял?  
\- Но ты был здесь, - очень логично отвечает Тоширо.  
И это похоже... Да нет, не похоже. Это и есть удивление. Явное, открытое, настоящее. Оно сочится в голосе Хицугаи, переливается разными цветами, от зеленого, до голубого, чистого.  
\- Ну да, - Гриммджо улыбается, как идиот, чешет затылок и отводит с лица челку.  
Черную.

В Гриммджо много линий, разных по форме и цвету. Они переплетаются, скрещиваются, изгибаются. Хицугае нравится смотреть на Гриммджо. А теперь ему нравится трогать черные пряди, занавешивающие вытянувшееся от удивления лицо. Пряди - это ведь те же линии, только мягче и приятнее на ощупь.  
\- Только попробуй что-нибудь сказать! - рычит Гриммджо.  
Это странный, неоднозначный приказ. Дней пять назад Хицугая бы не понял, как его истолковать. Теперь Хицугая тихо фыркает и пропускает сквозь пальцы спутанные волосы.

Они ругаются. Гриммджо ругается с Хирако и Урахарой, а Хицугая сидит в другой комнате за плотно задвинутыми фусума, как ребенок. Возможно, дело не в возрасте. Возможно, это все потому, что он мертвый. Но Хицугае все равно чуть-чуть, самую малость обидно. И хочется войти.  
Он уже поднимается на ноги, когда фусума распахиваются и Гриммджо порывисто выходит из кухни, хватает Хицугаю за целую ручонку и тянет на улицу.  
\- Мы уходим! - громко сообщает. Кажется, не для Хицугаи, но это не важно.  
\- Сейчас я буду тебя кормить, - с угрозой предупреждает Гриммджо, когда они возвращаются домой. Разувшийся и умытый Хицугая молчит, только протягивает руку и снова трогает мягкие непослушные волосы.  
\- Блядь, ты заколебал! Завтра же постригусь под ноль.  
Хицугая убирает руку и молчит.  
\- Иди помойся. От тебя уже воняет, шинигами.  
Хицугая поднимается, идет к двери.  
\- Я больше не буду их трогать, - произносит тихо и ломко. - Не стригись.  
Гриммджо оборачивается, но Хицугая уже идет за чистой одеждой.

Хицугая громко хлюпает лапшой. Гриммджо пьет сакэ и хмыкает под нос.  
\- Добавки? - спрашивает, когда блюдо перед мальчишкой пустеет.  
Хицугая прислушивается к себе и медленно кивает.  
\- Смотри не лопни у меня.  
Доев вторую порцию, Хицугая засыпает практически сразу, над тарелкой, и не чувствует, как Гриммджо переносит его на кровать.

Гриммджо не жалко. Пусть трогает его волосы хоть вечность, пока не выпадут. Честно. Он готов сидеть сутками неподвижно, чтоб пацан развлекался. Он привыкнет, если понадобится.  
Но не сейчас. Сейчас в нем столько злости, столько раздражения... Взбесившиеся эмоции лезут наружу, не к месту, конечно же, а выдохшийся арранкар не может запихнуть их обратно.  
Ах, да... Он же теперь не арранкар. Он теперь хуй пойми что. Эксперимент на палочке.  
И, кстати, стоит ему только уложить Тоширо в постель, как один из экспериметаторов, тот, который не в ремнях и коже, материализуется за спиной.  
\- Добрый вечер, арранкар-кун, - скрипит урод, перебирая пальчиками. - Или тебя теперь называть вайзардом?  
Да хоть жопой с усами, думает Гриммджо, только свали.  
\- Чего надо? - рыкает негромко.  
\- Риторический, я так понимаю, вопрос. - Маюри неприятно склабится и склоняет голову на бок. Мелкие зенки ощупывают Гриммджо с головы до ног. О, сколько в этих желтых точках интереса и жадности! Заэль, все еще зависающий в подземельях двенадцатого отряда, и тот не выказывал такого интереса. - Где мои образцы?  
\- Отправил неделю назад с твоими ребятками.  
\- Я о сегодняшних.  
\- Сегодняшних не будет.  
Гриммджо вдруг понимает, что не глотал его колес уже больше недели. И ничего.  
Или вся эта херня как раз и есть последствия?  
\- Ты уверен?  
Это похоже на детские игры. Кто кого переглядит. Кто кого переспорит.  
\- Хватит, Маюри. - Гриммджо делает шаг в сторону, скрывая спящего мальчишку от желтых зыркалок. - Вали.  
\- Значит, уверен?  
И почему у него волосы на затылке шевелятся? От одного только тона этого урода. От одного только взгляда.  
\- Хицугая-кун, иди сюда.  
Гриммджо на секунду теряется, но потом рявкает на тут же поднявшегося с постели пацана.  
\- Стой на месте, Тоширо!  
А толку? Он все равно идет. Медленно, словно все еще спит. Равняется с Гриммджо и замирает, задержанный его рукой. На одну секунду. В следующую он уже стоит рядом с Маюри, как ни в чем не бывало. Смотрит на Гриммджо, сквозь него. Опять мертвый.  
\- Отъебись от него, - рычит Гриммджо.  
Куроцучи склоняет голову к другому плечу и что-то шепчет. Так тихо, что Джагерджак не может разобрать. Зато Хицугая все прекрасно слышит. Поднимает целую руку и бьет кулаком в стену. Бьет, бьет, бьет, оставляя вмятины и кровяные куски кожи.  
А Гриммджо кажется, что хруст, который он слышит, раздается внутри его черепной коробки. Именно там все вдребезги крошится.  
Кости, мозги, клетка, в которой сидит шинигами. Все. Все вдребезги.  
Гриммджо не бесится. Он не злится, в нем нет ни намека на ярость.  
Он просто хочет убить. Растерзать эту тварь, разорвать на мелкие кусочки. Сломать каждый палец по отдельности, распотрошить внутренности, вырвать ноги и язык, найти под маской лицо и изодрать его в клочья.  
Так что он не злится.  
Он ненавидит.  
И сил в нем много. Его теперь двое, конечно, и шинигами тоже делится силами, но дело не в этом. Дело в том, что Маюри не может справиться, ему нечем крыть грубую физическую силу, он к такому не привык. Все его противники держали в руках меч, лук - еще какую-нибудь неведомую хуйню. Никто не сжимал кулаки.  
Так что Гриммджо его убьет.  
Нет, сначала убьет, а потом убьет. Несколько раз.

Хицугая приходит в себя оттого, что не чувствует руки. И этой тоже.  
Моргает удивленно, оборачивается на громкий звук бьющегося стекла. Гриммджо валяется в обломках журнального столика, а верхом на нем сидит Куроцучи и душит. Смуглые, обманчиво тонкие руки сжимают шею Гриммджо стальной хваткой, и арраканкар (бывший арранкар?) уже хрипит и тщетно пытается отодрать скрюченные пальцы с обломками черных ногтей от себя.  
Надо ли вмешаться, думает Хицугая. Имеет ли он право?  
Ответа он найти не успевает - Гриммджо резко переворачивается, прикладывает Маюри об угол шкафа и добавляет хуком в челюсть. Огромный плазменный телевизор опасно покачивается, но пока не падает. Ключевое слово - пока.  
Оба мужчины настроены крайне решительно. И это очень плохо. Я хочу сказать: это катастрофично.  
Если Гриммджо убьет Маюри, его казнят.  
Если Маюри убьет Гриммджо...  
Невысокий седой мальчик Тоширо с погасшими глазами сползает на пол.  
Капитан Хицугая разминает пальцы онемевшей руки и тихо произносит формулу заклинания. Надежные путы бакудо оплетают противников, расшвыривая по разным углам.  
\- Спасибо, Хицугая-кун.  
Хицугая оборачивается и пожимает плечом. Урахара смотрит в пробивающуюся в серых глазах зелень и вспоминает первую траву, пробившуюся из-под пепла Нагасаки.  
Когда заклинание кидо сковывает Гриммджо, отбрасывая в сторону, тот как раз начинает злиться. Рычит громко, пытаясь вырваться, и с яростью проклинает Урахару, вмешавшегося без права. С этой мерзкой демонической магией, нечестно, невовремя.  
Только потом он видит лежащего на полу мальчишку. А Урахара видит его глаза. И, наверное, поэтому просто отходит в сторону, чтобы Гриммджо мог увидеть другого мальчишку за его спиной. Тоже Хицугаю. Настоящего Хицугаю, не гигай, который валяется на полу.  
Черт, кажется, он начинает сходить с ума.  
\- Тоширо? - зовет негромко и сипло, сглатывая вязкую слюну, вытягивает шею, пытаясь рассмотреть его руку.  
Но из позы мертвого оленя, это сделать невозможно. Ему почему-то никто не помогает подняться. Зато Маюри помогают.  
\- Ну, мы пойдем? - панамчатый интенсивно обмахивает веером свою добычу, которую крепко держит свободной рукой, и широко улыбается.

Хицугая медленно поворачивает голову, смотрит, как закрывается дверь и щелкает замок. Хицугая трет левое плечо правой рукой и делает несколько шагов по направлению к Гриммджо. Плюнув на все, ускоряется и грохается на колени рядом с идиотом.  
\- Больше никогда так не делай, - строго наставляет, снимая заклинание.  
\- Не указывай мне, коротышка! - рявкает Гриммджо.  
\- Не называй меня так! - взвивается Хицугая.  
Он еще много чего хочет сказать, но его грубо стискивают, крепко прижимая к груди, и говорить становится неудобно.

\- Не спишь? - тихо спрашивает Гриммджо. Он все никак не может отпустить его руку: гладит от плеча до запястья, переплетает пальцы, целует.  
\- Нет, - хриплым шепотом отвечает Хицугая. Ему все еще стыдно перед соседями, хотя он их никогда не видел. Тут же живет друг Куросаки, как его... не важно. В любом случае неудобно.  
\- Ты так прикольно краснеешь, - ухмыляется Гриммджо и снова его лижет.  
Хицугая, который только собирался одеться или хотя бы закутаться в плед, понимает, что в общем-то вряд ли замерзнет в ближайшие полчаса.

\- Как же я без вас буду, Хицугая-тайчо-о-о? - Мацумото заливается пьяными слезами и тискает, тискает, тискает, словно пытается задушить своим бюстом маленького капитана.  
\- Пиздуй уже, женщина, - раздается от дверей ворчливо-рычащий голос. - Тебя в твоем третьем заждались.  
Мацумото поправляет шеврон с гербом в виде календулы, еще раз расцеловывает красного от злости и смущения Хицугаю и выходит.  
\- Чего ты скалишься? - ворчит мальчишка. Гриммджо открывает рот, но только охает под тяжестью документации. - Синяя папка - в четвертый. Следующие три - в бухгалтерию. Нижнюю - в первый. Смотри, ничего не перепутай!  
Гриммджо ворчит, ругается и проклинает Готэй, шинигами и гребанный шеврон. С цифрой десять и выгравированным нарциссом.


End file.
